The Beginning of the End
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: People state that when you're dying that your life flashes before your eyes. And maybe Professor Snape is dying because of Nagini's bite mark but he really wants to live instead of dying, thank you very much! EWE. Please r&r!


**The Beginning of the End  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wrote this for the gameofcards 400 word-drabble challenge on LJ rewriting an ending of a book series that you weren't happy about the ending. I felt like Severus Snape deserved a happier ending.

* * *

Some people state that endings are hard and that impending death always leave people to think about their decisions in life.

To Severus Snape getting a poisonous bit from Nagini can lead him to reminisce about the choices he made.

He knows he doesn't truly hate Harry Potter. He's just indifferent about him most of time and wishes that Potter wouldn't be a menance in the Potions classroom.

Severus knows a little bit about psychology, after all how could he be a good enough spy to fool everyone. He heard of Erikson's theory of stages of psychosocial development. He's not sure which stage at his life he is in, but this bite leads him to think about the choices he has made.

Out of all the choices he made, he's not happy about what he called Lily during their fifth year. He wishes that Lily understood that when he apologized, he meant every word he said and that his words came from his heart. Sometimes, he wishes he can go back that day and learned to not unleash his anger on Lily. That he could have defended himself better or just told Potter what he really felt.

He notices emerald eyes remarkably similar to Lily and he thinks he's probably in the afterlife. He tries to reach out to this person and call out Lily's name but he feels something being shove down his throat. He doesn't know what it is. He just closes his eyes waiting for the end.

Harry did learn something that first day in Potions class. He learned that a bezoar can be found in a stomach of a goat. Harry doesn't know if this will save Professor Snape since he learned that first day that bezoars may not save you from all poisons, but he hopes to do something. He found out that Professor Snape saved him more than once. And even though Professor Snape does not like him, he can respect his professor for saving him since Professor Snape is in love with his mother. He feels like all the countless times that Professor Snape saved him will help ease the guilt the professor has on his mother's death.

Harry, Ron and Hermione both lift Professor Snape and go to Nurse Pomfrey hoping that Professor Snape will be save. Harry feels the pulse of Professor Snape and can feel it increasing even though the professor is passed out. Probably from the huge amount of blood loss but Harry feels better knowing that the professor will survive. Nurse Pomfrey even stated that what he did was a noble act.

* * *

Professor Snape wakes up after the battle. Apparently the whole wizarding world knows about his actions. Actions of saving countless children from the death eater siblings the Carrow. He was a hero from the actions that he did. Harry Potter vouched for him as a spy and stating that he saved his life countless times.

Professor Snape decided that this bite mark that he has left on his neck from Nagini is symbol of new beginnings. That he will go ahead and find meaning in his life.

The first thing he did was thank Harry Potter.

The second thing he did was hug Harry Potter for this freedom he has.

The third thing that he heard was a thank you from Harry Potter.

Severus Snape was left to do the thing he was happy to do. He left Hogwarts to go discover who he is. He didn't need Harry's mother to define who he is. And he had a new outlook in life that he wanted to do.

* * *

"No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!"- C. JoyBell C.


End file.
